ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Roads
Welcome to my talk page! Please leave all newsletter submissions here. Notes I WILL ALWAYS REPLY ON MY TALK PAGE, NOT YOURS, FROM NOW ON. Due to past annoyances, please do not give me a rage comment if I improved a page, yet you wanted it the way it was. If I did, it was extremely likely for a good reason, so calmly tell me what I did that you didn't like. Don't undo/rollback the changes, either, until things are resolved. Do not ask me to get on chat just because you're bored. That's not what chat is for. Mainly what I use chat for is to see what users think of my newest stories quickly, or discuss problems or ideas. Archives /Archive 1/ - /Archive 2/ - /Archive 3/ - /Archive 4/ - /Archive 5/ - /Archive 6/ - Archive 7 __TOC__ JHEP Can we chat privately on JHEP please? If Shaun or another user is reading this (yes, I'm talking to ), then you would be temporarily banned. -- Ancy Ancy banned me from chat cuz i said the "h" word and ur allowed 2 say it! Pluz he said the "f" word himself!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:25, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Yea he did! He told Solo 2 shut the "f" up and told me 2 shut the "h" up when Brandon said he was gonna kill himself.SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:46, October 29, 2011 (UTC) When Brandon said he was gonna comit suicide, Solo started 2 say somethin so Ancy told him 2 shut the "f" up. When i told Ancy he wasnt aloud 2 say it he said that he didnt care at all, so i told him that Brandon was only kiddin but he told me to shut the "h" up so i told him no and then he banned me from chat!SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 23:53, October 29, 2011 (UTC) I tell yah, Ancy is a great guy, but untill what happened on chat where he went on a rage in front of me, don't get me wrong, i'm 15. I shouldn't be lisening to cussing if you know what i mean Roads. Not being mean or anything, just telling you something, Ancy was mad and furious when he heard Brandon was going to kill himself, he's got to have the guts for that. Oilslickfan23 (Talk - Blog - ) 22:33, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Oilslickfan23 Newsletter When is the new newsletter coming? Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 16:08, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Series + Ultimate Insanity Little late, sorry: #Tennyson Force #Mad 10 (Co-Creator) #CLC #Ultimate Insanity This is from my previous message, you must've missed it, then archived it. (User:Roads/Old Talk Archive 7) "I am thinking of at the Season 1 finale of Ultimate Adventures, the Transformatrix will upgrade like the Omnitrix did when it recalibrated. After this, Ben has two evolutionary functions to choose from, like in BTMT: '' ''When he hits the Symbol while in an alien form, two spikes while appear on the horozontal sides of the symbol. Ben can spin a spike one way, to go Ultimate, and the other spike the other way to go Insane. While Insane, aliens get extremly powerful, but they risk the chance of going insane like Osmosians. Ben feels more discomfort as an Insane Form, than an Ultimate because of this. '' ''Season 2 will continue the series as "Ben 10: Ultimate Insanity". Tell me what you think, and if you think you have a better title, you can tell me and I might consider it. Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 17:39, October 15, 2011 (UTC)" Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 21:45, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Newsletter I'd like to volunteer to take over the Newsletter, if you don't want to do it anymore. It might help me become more active on the wiki, plus I have enough time to where I can finish a newsletter by a Saturday. Weirdo Guy (talk) 01:04, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Question When have I ever said Ben 10 Planet is my website? TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 15:37, November 2, 2011 (UTC) No, i meant that i like going to that website, a lot of people do that. Dopp said there is not youtube link but you can put that in your website. TheBen10Mazter (T-B- ) 15:41, November 2, 2011 (UTC) I was just asking in case you quit doing it. Weirdo Guy (talk) 20:30, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Admin Rights There are so many admins on the wiki but I really want to be an admin. Not just because I can gloat, but because I can deleate pages without waiting until an admin to come when no admin is online at the time. You, Ancy, and Batking are the only admins who patrol during the day but are still not active at the time. I can take diffrent patrols in time. But I want to be an admin so I can deleate what needs to be in time, I can edit MediaWiki pages, and block members for the correct amount of time. When I was on chat, Brain insisted of blocking a member for 3 weeks just because he inserted false info in pages when it a Fan Fiction Wiki. Alright? Btw, IAX is starting to be inactive while he's busy on other wikis. He's busy on wikis such as Harypotter Roleplay and 39 Clues so I can probally take his place. Yes, I am aware of that. But this is a Fanfiction wiki, new users won't know that you can't edit canon stuff on here too. It is too much for them. That's why I'm going to add it when I'm talking to new users, to explore a variety of places and to choose what should and what shouldn't. -- CHAT NOW. Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 18:23, November 3, 2011 (UTC) New wiki Hey dude me back, by the way can you tell me how to change the graphic of the title of the wiki pls. Thanks you! Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 18:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, but no I never said anyone can adopt the Earl. It's mine. Thank you. PS:Tell John its not his, it's my fanon series. I know i put it up for adoption, but i then some where told you guys, i wanted to take it out, i don't know why no one took it out for me. Ben (Talk) 20:48, November 3, 2011 (UTC) BTFFI Part II Please fill out the following personality in my BTFFI blog post. Thank you. You only have a week from the date I posted this (see below) but it takes only a minute. -- Ben 10,000 Returns Here's issue 14's review: Welcome to a new section of the newsletter! This is Ancy's Review. This is where I review episodes of Ultimate Alien, and see if they're awesome, or lame. This week's review, Ben 10,000 Returns! If there's one thing Ultimate Alien suceeds in, it's nostalgia. Zombozo? Perfect. Four Arms? Amazing. But both Ben 10,000 and ''Eon? OH HECK YES. And I can't say this episode ruined the characters, it gave much more explanation then their first appearances. Ben 10,000 was just future Ben. Point. Eon was just this time controlling dude with a helmet. Yeah, he had a plan, take over Ben's personality with his species so he can activate the Hands of Armageddon. And that's cool, that was a good movie, I liked it, but the ending was rushed. They putted way too much filler in the episode, only to have the ending rushed. Eon just gets pushed into the Hands and dies. The end. But I loved, and loved this episode. So as you know, Ben 10,000 needs the help of Ben destroying the Hands of Armageddon so Eon can't corrupt the original timeline. However, it seems Eon is actually a Ben 10,000 hunting his younger alternate selfs so he's the only Ben. So, they fight him, kill him, return everything to normal, the end. It was a good episode to reveal questions, but now without leaving any new ones behind. First off, why did Ben (Or Eon) wanted to be the only one? Did he came from an alternate evil dimension? Did he became corrupted? And if he indeed was an alternate Ben, why didn't he show off anyone of his Omni/Ultimatrix powers? And how did he get chronokinesis? Did he accidentally merged himself with the his Trix and was using Clockwork? Did his Chronian DNA sample took over? So yeah, another episode starring Eon or Ben 10,000 is probably not a bad idea. Overall, this was a very great episode, check it out, buy it on DVD, just watch it! I rate this episode: 8 Evil Eon Bens out 10! Tune in next time for a review of ''The Creature From Beyond! ... Ok, now you can put it in the newsletter. THIS IS NOT A PART OF THE REVIEW Grass grows, birds fly, sun shines, and brother, I hurt people. 12:26, November 4, 2011 (UTC) NEITHER IS THIS Fix It says on your userpage, "I am Roads, (not really) also called Roadster. (:P)", shouldn't it be, "I am Roads, also called Roadster (notreally. (:P)" ? Ben (Talk) 20:06, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Is there any sort of way to delete pages from the wiki interface? (Talk) 22:49, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Answers I want answers, Roads, and you're gonna give 'em to me! Please? #This has no pic. of Ultimate Wildmutt roaring, how did you get/make that on the BTTMT art? #Can you respond to my Ultimate Insanity thing? Just asking you what you think. If you have any ideas or a different name to share with me, jusk say so. I'll be on chat to make it easier. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 18:53, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Tennyson Force Tabs TF was a big page, so I put the tabs on it. If you want to change things, such as combining the shorts tab as a section of the episodes tab, or combing the aliens tab into the characters tab and adding a villians section (Which I strangely don't have) in the characters tab, go ahead. I am fine with any changes you decide to make. Wait! You said I couldn't use the home page heading 2 on CLC, but you used them on BTMT ''AND ''BTTMT. I'm okay that you did that. XD. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 21:12, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Request Hey Roads! Can you just restore the following page, "Forum:Wall of Fame/Layout", it looked very interesting and a cool idea for me to use in the future, can you either restore until i tell you to delete it or restore it, copy the page to a subpage or my talkpage and then delete it for me? Thanks! 15:34, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Question: Why does it say in the logs, my name and omi's name? Can you tell me the sentence you said? I'm curious. Thanks! TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 21:33, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Re: FYI I know that. I just did that cause it sounded cooler. You can call be "Arburian", like I saidd on my page. TheCannonboltSpecies (Talk - Blog - ) 01:00, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Some Villains Hi, Roads. Can I use Zeno, Fich, Paparo, Ultimatron and Ohsmoss? The Mastermind is watching you like a frog and a fly (Talk - Blog - ) 14:16, November 7, 2011 (UTC) Yes there is a page on the wiki that needs to get booted off. the page "Ryan's First Misson" was supposed to be the second episode in my "Ryan 10" series, but I decided to scrach it. (Talk) 18:52, November 7, 2011 (UTC) My blog Hi, Roads. If you have time, can you see my blog? The address is: http://bamdadsben10blog.blogspot.com/ PS. How old are you? PPS. Sorry if I asked that. The Mastermind is watching you like a frog and a fly (Talk - Blog - ) 08:04, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Top 10 Well you know how we have the top 10 series and stuff? I was thinking, we should recount it every couple of months. I mean, so many new series join it wouldn't be fair to keep the same top 10 series. Brian, Omi and I alone have 6 or so brand new series. Also, do we do the top 10 users? We should ^_^. ET |Was |Here!!! 12:27, November 10, 2011 (UTC) MK vs. Ben 10! DUDE GET ON CHAT QUICK! DUDEZ R CUSSIN HERE! SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 01:22, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Me being Admin Yes, I want to be admin. But I want to check out some techniques I thought of in the past. I could spruce up some MediaWiki pages. I would like to see my theories become reility. And so, I would like to apply for an administration job. I know there are too many admins but half the admins are acting like normal users and don't take advantage of their admin rights besides blocking and locking which is for personal uses unless organized and thanked to. I could be able to create new activities to the main page and other buisness. It's a long thing to explain. So this is Jonathan, applying for a job. -- D*mn and H*ll D*mn and H*ll is not listed on the blacklist. Why aren't we allowed to say that? Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:37, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ignoring Stop ignoring my messages when I say I want to be admin! Yes! I want to, and if you'll let me be an admin for 10 minutes, I'll show you what I'll do! -- Also, Earl is being a pain in the butt! He gave the warning just because I called someone "retard". And I called Brandon a "retard" because we were roleplaying! So then I heard that Earl kickbanned Shaun but Brain unkickbanned him. Then Earl admitted he said the "b" cuss last night but said it was okay because it was "confirming what the vandals said". He needs to chill! -- :Um no, roleplay or not, you were doing something called, verbal abuse to Brandon. Also, I only said the b word in quotes so I could confirm what the bad word was, for example i said, did they, the vandals say, "bad word"? I only did that so i could know who the vandals were and put a end to this, you must do something that might be a bit bad to end the bigger vandlism. Thank you. -- TheBen10Mazter Talk Contributions Ben 10 Planet Ben 10 Answers Wiki 18:07, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Star's Stars I created the season premiere for Star of a New Hero. Please read it and see if you like it! ?ɥtoq ɹo or ,uʍop ǝpısdn sıɥʇ sı 02:05, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Advice Hey. I was thinking of having an advice colum in the newsletter. Sometimes, it is just sentance, or it could be a paragraph, depending on the situation. It could be called "Redo's Words of Wisdom" or something like that. Anyway, if you aprove of my idea, here is my first submission: "Series are like children: you need to have fun with them, take good care of them, and enjoy them when you can." Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 01:02, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Archeiving Can I start making Archieves yet? Or can only admins have them? Do you have to have a certain message amount? I have over 100. It's really annoying to have to scroll down so far. Plus, the loading takes longer. Lemme tell ya something custom-made Techadon designed specifically to destroy me: You may be big, but Rath's bigger! Except for the part where you're taller and weigh more than me! 17:17, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat Some dudes from the Mortal Kombat wiki came here and they're swearing! Please help! SHOOP DA WHOOP! Timez for boomz!! VIRUS! BADABOOM VIRUS 20:30, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Can you plz Unbann me form chat pealse? can i just get a waring? it wont happend agin i promase.COOL EMO (Talk - Blog - ) 21:59, November 13, 2011 (UTC)